


PIPER: calm down

by leovaldez



Series: to storm or fire the world must fall [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1: The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Charmspeak (Percy Jackson), Confusion, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Monsters, Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, Talking, Thats a Tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: “And yet, you’re uncertain.” Medea put down her cup. She grabbed Piper’s chin, roughly, and tilted her head so that they stared straight at each other. “What is the problem, dear?”
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Series: to storm or fire the world must fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758151
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	PIPER: calm down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leovaldez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/gifts).



> well first up, i changed my name :) right now my pseud is listed as cabinseventy but i'm going to phase that out in july. [oh? july i say? why then?](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/post/618052557803323392/dont-fight-me-on-this-but-july-1st-through-july) :)
> 
> so uh, [y'all kept liking that dumb au](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/post/618858066219253760/this-evil-lost-trio-au-is-utter-nonsense-and-a) and i did a thing :')

Leo was going to get himself killed. Piper didn’t do anything about it, merely shaking her head at him and took another drink. 

He deserves it at this point, she thought. They’ve only been at the strange camp for a few days, and Khione had shown her dislike for Leo more than enough. But Piper had to hand it to him- Leo was known to be _very_ persistent. Unlike other people. Piper’s eyes swept to her side, where Jason was watching Leo fail to flirt, amusement in his eyes.

Piper sighed. She tried really hard this past semester to get Jason to like her. When she managed to do just that, Piper was ecstatic and had enjoyed every bit for the past few weeks. But now… Jason’s memories of that sacred night were gone, and they were back at square one. It didn’t help that square one was now them sitting a seat apart at some kind of underground nightclub after being told they were children of the gods.

“Refill?” A woman with snakes for hair and patchy scales over her face. Her blank tank top had a name tag that read MEGAN. Large wings protruded out of her back, and Piper couldn’t help but be impressed at how nimble the woman was. On her head was a Santa’s hat.

“Sure,” Piper tilted her glass. The drink she had been offered was a glimmering black like the night sky, smoke wafting off and smelling of cookies. It burned as it went down her throat, but it made Piper feel relaxed. 

Behind her, Piper heard Leo yelp, and Jason turned around, chuckling. Jason reached for the bowl of pretzels they were sharing. “Is Leo always like that?”

“Depends on what you’re talking about. Tenacious? Sometimes. Loud? Always.”

Jason laughed again. “At least he’s making himself known.”

Piper didn’t know if that was a good idea. Ever since they were scooped up by Gaea, something in her head felt off. She felt light-headed, or maybe she felt heavy? It could be that they were underground and haven’t seen daylight in who knows how long. Still, something was strange. 

“Gaea-,” Piper felt the prickling sensation like she was being watched. She remembered Medea’s advice when the princess was showing them around and explaining their heritage: _Names have power_. They weren’t allowed to say any of the gods’ names, even their own parents. Not that Piper knew who her mom was. Piper lowered her voice and dipped her head closer to Jason. “Mother Nature... I remember a few things about her.”

“What do you remember?” Jason caught on, voice lowered, and head tilted as well. 

Piper hesitated, hoping they weren’t being listened in on. The heavy dubstep bouncing through the club helped, but she couldn’t be too sure. “I’ve been having dreams of volcanoes and landslides. I know they’re just _dreams_ , but it feels too weird. Maybe she’s not who she says she is.” Piper shook her head, biting her lip. “I don’t know, maybe I’m crazy. I just have a _feeling_ that something else is going on.”

Jason looked at her, azure eyes clear of any doubt. “I don’t think you’re crazy, Piper.”

She ached at that. Jason was _too_ honest, too good to her. It reminded her of how he used to hold her hand and whisper in her ear. “Thanks,” Piper’s shoulders slump, and she took another gulp of the wispy drink. “I feel too paranoid. There’s a woman in my dreams.”

“A woman?”

“Yeah.” Piper’s eyes flicker behind Jason, where a few nymphs were playing darts. One of them, hair cut into a mohawk cheered at hitting the bullseye, her drunk friend sobbing against the table. “I don’t know how- but I think it was my mom. She’s trying to communicate with me for some reason.”

“Is that possible?” Jason’s lips turned into a frown. 

“I don’t _know_ ,” Piper groaned. “I didn’t think my mom was going to be a goddess growing up. Hell- I didn’t think I would ever hear from her, with the way my dad talked about her.”

“What’d he say?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Piper gritted her teeth. “It doesn’t seem fair that she would talk to me _now_ , though. Fifteen years of silence, and now she wants to talk to me in my sleep? How is _that_ fair?”

Jason gave her an apologetic smile, even though he wasn’t the one who should be apologizing. “I’m sorry, Piper. You don’t deserve that. It’s not fair.” 

A heavy exhale blew from her nose. Jason didn’t know what she deserved. She hadn’t told Jason and Leo everything- definitely nothing about her dreams about her father. “What do-”

“ _Helloooo_ party people,” Leo coo’d, arms dropping around Piper and Jason’s shoulder. Leo’s entire left side was freezing cold, ice frosting his clothes. Leo’s eyebrow was covered in snow, but he seemed unharmed. “What are you two doing over here?”

“Just talking,” Jason said and pushed out the chair between him and Piper. He looked toward Piper as if asking for permission. Piper gave a slight nod, as Leo slid into the seat, smelling a nauseating mix of sweat and Khione’s sweet perfume. “Piper has weird dreams.”

“Is she?” Leo’s head swiveled to her. His gaze was scrutinizing, concern written into his features. “What are you dreaming about.”

“My mom,” Piper said carefully. “And Mother Earth-”

“Mother Earth? Like, Snow White?” Leo said. “Birds and butterflies and shit?”

“Like _Terra_ ,” Jason tried to explain, and both Piper and Leo had to stare at him strangely. The nymphs behind Jason began to start singing an Avril Lavigne song. Khione was fuming in a corner, arms crossed, her chair covered in ice. Under the low lighting, Piper could see Jason’s ears pinken. 

“...Right,” Piper continued, “We’re talking about-,” she lowered her voice, “ _-Gaea_. I think something is going on.”

“She’s giving us a place to sleep for a bit, and she saved us both from falling off a cliff,” Leo shrugged. “Any lady who does that is good in my mind.”

“She could be tricking us,” Jason mused. The pink scar on his lip quirked, and he bit into a pretzel. “We don’t know that much about her.”

“Man, we don’t know anything about _you_ ,” Leo pointed out. 

“That’s not my fault,” Jason grumbled.

Leo pat his back. “It’s okay, you’re amnesiac and whatever. At least Ga- _Mother Earth,_ ” Leo corrected himself because of Piper’s look of alarm. “Explained that much. She didn’t have to do that. The gods took your memory, and she said she was going to help us get it back.” Leo turned to Piper. “Okay, so run the dreams over again. I might be having some dreams too.”

Obviously, Piper would want Leo to elaborate on that, but she ransacked her mind for the bits of the dreams she could remember over the past few days. She told them about the blasting volcanoes and the screaming typhoons, the anger, and the resentment. Piper recalled a forest, running through it with monsters tearing at her, growling and ready to rip at her flesh. She remembered feeling hot- a blistering heat that caused boils to erupt across her skin like the sun had wrapped its groping hand around her body. Fire. Lightning. All of this was in flashes and quick smudges in her vision- as if someone were interfering and trying to swipe it away from her mind. But what Piper _could_ remember clearly was the cage. She couldn’t see what was inside it, just the silver glinting in the moonlight. She could hear the voice- this one was neither her own nor her mothers- calling out to her. It was jumbled up and scratchy, white noise laying over it, but the last line always caught Piper and shook her awake.

“ _And death unleash through Hera’s rage_ ,” Leo repeated the line, his hands fiddling with some paper clips from his pocket. “Well, that definitely sounds encouraging. Hera… she’s a god, right? Why would she be angry?”

“Yes, that’s Juno,” Jason confirmed. “I don’t remember why, but she’s important. I think I’ve met her before.”

Leo snorted. “Dude, you didn’t even know who _we_ were.”

“Maybe we did something,” Piper suggested. “Or we’re _going_ to do something.”

“You will do nothing of the sort,” a voice cut into their conversation, and Piper couldn’t help the shiver that went down her back. The three of them turned their heads, to where Medea stood, arms folded, and a displeased look placed on her face. The princess scanned each of their faces, and Piper tried her best to look neutral. If something fishy _was_ going on, it’ll be of no use to get caught being suspicious. “Boys, why don’t you go back to the sleeping quarters in the back. It’s getting late.”

Jason and Leo nodded and stood up. Piper tried not to let her emotions show. How did she _do_ that? Medea had an uncanny ability to make people do what they wanted. It reminded her of… well _her_. Piper’s always considered it freaky, when she’s done it- make someone do what she requested. Not typical requests- things like being offered BMW’s without a license, or being given privileges she didn’t actually want. 

Now alone with Medea at the nightclub, Piper took a deep breath. Medea rolled her eyes, and with a pout, she sat down in Leo’s seat and pulled Jason’s pretzels close. “We haven’t talked yet, dear. Woman-to-woman.”

“We don’t need to talk,” Piper murmured. Medea raised a meticulously plucked eyebrow. She called over the bartender, Megan, and asked for something in a language Piper didn’t understand. A few minutes later, a bubbling gold drink was placed in front of Piper, while an opaque mossy green drink like a kale smoothie sat in front of Medea. 

“What is this?” Piper stirred the straw. It was like she was mixing it through the air. The bubbles fizzled as if it was soda.

Medea lifted her own drink. “Something special. It’s not poison if that’s what you’re worried about, love. I would never poison someone who my patron cares so deeply for.”

Piper hesitantly took a sip. It was Coke. Medea gave her a tight smile, expression saying _See? Do you trust me now that I haven’t poisoned you?_ There was an unnecessary _Yet_ at the end of that. 

“Your patron,” Piper clasped the glass in both hands. “That would be Gaea, right?”

“Of course,” Medea’s laugh was like a spell. “She helped me come back here. I owe her everything. She saved you as well. Tell me- what’s troubling you, honey?”

It was like someone grabbed Piper’s thoughts and _pushed_ them out her mouth without her permission. It felt wrong and invasive. “I don’t think Gaea is telling the truth.”

“Is that so?” Medea’s smile widened. “Now, why would she lie to you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Of course you don’t, girl.” The princess’s long nails scratched against the inside of the pretzel bowl. The song that was playing was switched with something mellower. Piper didn’t know the time, but she could tell it was getting late based on how the nightclub was slowly emptying. “We haven’t told anything untrue. There’s a prophecy that involves you and the boys. She wants to awaken, and the gods have abandoned you.”

“I remember.” Medea gave her the same crap the day before and the day before that. Piper’s fingers squeezed, and she bent her head to the straw. 

“And yet, you’re uncertain.” Medea put down her cup. She grabbed Piper’s chin, roughly, and tilted her head so that they stared straight at each other. “What is the problem, dear?”

“I don’t know,” Piper’s mouth moved too quickly for her. “There’s something wrong, I just _know-_ ”

“Shh, child,” Medea took her in with a hug. Her perfume overwhelmed Piper, making the girls’ eyelids feel heavy. “Calm down.” Piper tried to push back, but she felt drowsy. “Dear, my patron is a mother to all. You’ve always felt like you never had a mother, but my patron has always been there. Did you feel abandoned?”

Piper numbly nodded. She _was_ abandoned. Her mom might’ve been some goddess, but to not visit Piper at all? Not only leaving Piper but to leave her dad as well? Piper squeezed her eyes shut, thinking about how her mom was MIA in Olympus, and her dad was simply MIA.

“My patron never abandons her children,” Medea stroked her hair. The tips of her fingernails massaged Piper’s scalp. “The breeze you feel when you’re crying is her caress. The grass that tickles your feet when you’re alone is her comfort. The night sky that connects you to the world is her gift. Love, Gaea has always been there when your mother has not been.”

Piper did not want to believe that. It sounded too good to be true. It probably was. But even now, as Piper was being hugged by this strange princess, a homely feeling reverberated around the rocky walls of this underground night club. Gaea, or at least her minions, let Piper and her friends in. Over the past few days, these creatures have done more than her mom has done for her in 15 years.

Medea lifted her head, wiping away at Piper’s cheeks. “Do you understand now? Do you understand why it’s important to trust my patron and me? If we wanted to do you harm, we would’ve done so already.”

That much was true, Piper recognized. While they had been split up in two different rooms (girl vs. boys), Jason and Leo always came over to her place, and they took turns keeping watch. None of them reported anything strange at night. And the rest of the people who seemed to follow Gaea milled around the nightclub and the deep tunnels, paying the three of them no mind. Jason might’ve had that crazy battle with Dylan on the skywalk, but it was apparent that if anyone wanted to, they could clearly crush Piper, Leo, or Jason. 

But they haven’t.

Medea let go of her and turned to the bar, calling Megan again, asking for a refill. Megan’s green wings ruffled as her sharp black eyes observed Piper. Piper rubbed her eyes, hoping she wasn’t crying. That would’ve been pathetic. All Piper’s life, she needed to be strong and protect herself. 

“It’s okay to show weakness, dear,” Medea said, offering her bar napkin. She was wearing a pantsuit, similar to Jane’s, Piper thought, and she pulled out a pack of gum. “Chew on this, it’ll get rid of your acne for a few days.” Medea handed her the silver strip. 

Piper didn’t know why a single piece of gum meant so much to her. The gum itself was a neon blue, and as she chewed, her face started to tingle. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

“Of course,” The princess beamed at her. “Now, let’s get you to bed with the boys. Up now.”

Piper obeyed, body still feeling weak. Whatever suspicions she had felt earlier was gone. The tension in her body had been thoroughly washed away the more she talked to Medea. Piper didn’t understand it, and part of her mind, a very minuscule clump of brain cells disagreed, but Piper could ignore that. 

“You’re not my mom,” Piper snapped as they walked past the counter. There was a sparkling doorway decorated with Christmas lights and tinsel that led to a confusing catacomb underneath Nevada. Piper already knew which turns to take to get to the sleeping quarters she and her friends had been assigned. 

Medea laughed, this one sounding genuine. She placed her hand on Piper’s shoulder. “I do not intend to be. Do you not know who your mom is yet?”

“No,” Piper said, face getting hot. Leo had been claimed- that’s what Khione bitterly called it- almost the moment the three of them woke up in the catacombs from their fall. A son of Vulcan, Jason said. At least Jason had an excuse- he didn’t remember anything about his life, but he felt like he’d seen a claim before. Piper was left unclaimed and abandoned yet again by her mom.

Medea’s eyes had a gleam to them. “Would you like to find out?”

Of course. She bit her lip, thinking. They traveled down the underground tunnel, Piper’s boots kicking up rocks. Medea was wearing heels. Piper’s never worn heels before. She’s never had a reason to, nor a mom to ask about. 

“No,” Piper eventually said. “My mom will tell me when she wants to. There had to be a reason as to why she hasn’t talked to me yet.”

The princess tightly pressed her lips together and squeezed Piper’s shoulder. “And if there isn’t?”

Piper would be lying if she said that it didn’t make her confidence waver. They stopped at the point where the rocky cliff sides began to merch into a clean marble, and the rocks grew into a tiled floor. In front of them was an enchanted steel door keeping them out. 

“There has to be a reason,” Piper said as Medea knocked on the door. “Parents don’t leave their kids without reason.”

“My patron has never left her children,” Medea told her. “She might be sleeping, but her love is everywhere.”

Piper’s fists balled up in her jacket pockets. “No,” she repeated, though, at this point, Piper didn’t know if it was for Medea or herself. “My mom will tell me when she wants to.”

Medea smiled, nice white teeth all lined up in a neat row. 

“Very well, dear,” the princess said, and the door swung open. 

**Author's Note:**

> the chances of me ever finishing this is about 5% but you can scream at me on tumblr about it [@bunkernine](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/), or scream below haha
> 
> so uhhh this was supposed to be like 400 words.
> 
> criticisms, questions, advice, flames, thoughts, suggestions all accepted!!! i love y'all lol
> 
> thanks, have a good one! :)


End file.
